1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a velocity assistance system for projectiles fired from a gun and more particularly to a liquid propellant injection system therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multicharge guns have been known to use sequential explosions to increase the velocity of a projectile after the initial explosion and during the period the projectile is traveling down the barrel of the gun. Examples of such multicharge guns are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 484,011 issued to Haskell on Oct. 11, 1892 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,459,101 issued to Scanlon, Jr., et al on Aug. 5, 1969.
In addition it is also known to use a powder propellant packed within a side chamber which is ignited by gases emanating from the original projectile explosion. The subsequent explosion causes more highly pressurized gas to open a valve within the gun and to pass from the side chamber into the barrel to further propel the projectile. On such example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,397,800 issued to McArthur on Apr. 2, 1946.
A side chamber which is automatically refilled with powder is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,648,257 issued to Stanley on Aug. 11, 1953.
It is also known to use liquid propellants to initiate the propulsion of projectiles down a barrel. U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,975 issued to Elmore, et al on Apr. 16, 1974 discloses a gun mechanism which has a combustion chamber automatically filled with liquid propellant. The liquid propellant explodes to propel the projectile out of the gun.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,057 issued to Broxholm et al on Oct. 28, 1975 discloses a liquid propellant gun which has a supply chamber which is filled with liquid. The filling mechanism is powered by gases from a previous explosion. The liquid is then ejected into the firing chamber and is ignited to propel the subsequent round.